Ascend from the Darkness
Ascend from the Darkness is the 12th episode of The Freelancer Files. It was released October 24th 2011. Plot The door opened. All of the remaining robots began to flow to the lower levels conducting scans for the best location of a Gravemind. Green blood, burnt bodies, limbs, and mechanical peices were lying aroud everywhere. However there was also some good weapons and ammo. He picked up as much Shotgun ammo as he could. Then he noticed something. It sparked a little bit. He picked it up. He noticed a button and pressed it and a yellow orange laser fired out of the weapon. "Woah!" Swanson said. "Look what I found. Its the thing those robots used! And its surprisingly light weight." "Really?!" Holmes replied. "Yea" "Shut it you nerds. This is our only chance." "Actually we still have plently of time. It would be best for the constructs to discover the Gravemind fir.... oh. Well it appears they've found it. My what a monster." Northstar said. A holographic image suddenly fired from his eye. "My how god." The Captain said. There was the Gravemind. A giant collection of biomass and corpse. Disgusting yet interesting at the same time. Such as the first time one would disect a frog in High School. "Come now. We can't get distracted. This is your only chance to do this and you only have about 15 minutes to escape before the Gravemind notices you and sends large ammounts of Flood." "The robots right." The Captain said. The 3 remaining soldiers and Northstar began to go down the hallways killing everything and anything that got in their path. All of a sudden a giant tentacle shot up in front of them. "WHAT THE FU...!" yelled The Captain as the 3 humans fell through the hole in the floor. The monitor quickly followed suit. Holmes pulled out his plasma knife and stabbed the wall quickly slowing down. However a snap was heard. "OOWWWWWW!" he yelled. "What is it Holmes?" Swanson asked grabbing onto his leg, with the captain in turn grabbing Swanson's. "I think I broke my wrists upon impact!" he said. The Monitor finally reached the group. "Ah Reclaimers. You have gone off track. I suggest being more careful next time... also it appears the Gravemind knows of your presance now." "No shit sherlock." said the Captain. "How many times must I remind you my name is Northstar." the Monitor replied. "Whatever. Just help!" Swanson yelled. "Well... from the schematics of the base I suggest you just fall." "Fall! Are you serious! I don't think this place has a bottom!" "But why it must! And the schematics show its not that far down." "Then why can't I see it!" "Because the power is being cut off by something down there. I suspect one of the Gravemind's tentacles. However." It began its normally green eye turning white and becoming a flashlight. "I can provide light." "Thanks." Swanson said. Now being able to see the drop. The three soldiers let go and Holmes screamed in pain. "What is it Reclaimer?" "My wrists I think they're broken. "Well lets see." The Monitor scanned them. "They are. Administering health." A needle poked out of the monitor and stabbed Holmes wrists. They were immediantly healed. "Wow thanks... Northstar." "It is my job to assist the Reclaimers. Especially during a time of so much Flood." "... yea right..." he said. "Now how do we get out?" The Captain asked. "Well If The Gravemind hasn't destroyed or removed it then one of our Military Vehicles should remain." "Great where." asked The Captain. "Over here." Northstar said as he fired a blue laser. A door opened. As the three soldiers stepped in The Captain said "Its so fucking beautiful."